Just a Kiss Goodnight
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Short little one shot involving the kiss between Damon and Elena in The New Deal


**Just A Kiss Goodnight**

Paring: Delena

I got up around 3:30-4:00 and sat on the porch waiting for Damon to arrive. Things around here have not really been the same since Jeremy left town and I really didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. Anyone except for Damon.

He pulled up into my drive way and I ran towards the car and jumped in the front seat buckling my seat belt.

He turned towards me. "Ready Freddie?"

I nodded the okay and we headed down the street.

"So where are we-" I paused for a moment "is that food I smell?"

Damon gave me a side glance. "Maaybe."

"Where are we going?" I replied sighing.

"Now why would I go and ruin a surprise like that hmmm?" He replied simply as he turned a roundabout corner.

I folded my arms across my chest and curling up in the seat my eyes drifted shut.

20-30 minutes later Damon tapped me on the shoulder. "We're here." he whispered picking me up and carrying me out of the car with one arm.

He set me down under a willow tree placing a basket beside me.

"What is all this?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

He gave a light smile his crystal blue orbs gleaming in the moonlight.

"I just thought you would quite enjoy a moonlit picnic after everything that has happened. Sorry if its not up to your standards but it was a last minute idea I had."

"You don't have to apologize, it's amazing thank you" I replied.

After we finished our food and our hot cocoa it was getting chilly. A lot chilly. I shivered wrapping my arms around my legs tightly. Damon watched me carefully for five solid minutes before sitting up and shrugging off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders. And I curled up beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked against my hair.

"Oh its nothing I just can't believe how big of a first rate jack ass Stefan is being."

"That'll pass." He reassured me.

"When exactly? A part of me wants to wait to see if he will stop, but the other part is screaming at me to move on."

"And what does your heart tell you?" He asked me in return.

"To take a chance and make it count" I replied in a strong voice. "I'm not a little kid any more and if this whole hybrid/Klaus situation has taught me anything it is that you should live today as if it were your last."

"Wow, I must say Im impressed. I never realized you knew so much Miss Elena" he joked.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as I look" I replied punching him lightly on the arm.

I looked up at him as he pulled me to my feet. "What?"

He just stood there staring at me.

"Come on, I want to show you something before we leave." he replied.

He took me by the hand leading me to an old trail and up a slope or two before we stopped in front of a cliffside rock over looking the lake a line of orange-ish red skimming across the still whispering waves. The sun was just peaking out over the edge but not fully risen. The sky still a darkish purple.

"It's so beautiful" I replied.

On the way home I was snuggled close to his side humming to the song playing on my Ipod.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice, what is it?" he asked me.

I looked up into his eyes. "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum my parents used to sing it to me before bed."

We arrived back to my house in 5 minutes time it was still fairly dark maybe 6:30. I made my way towards the door grabbing for my key as I went but as I reached for the door Damon grabbed me by the arm turning me towards him.

"You still haven't showed me that song" he said lightly. His tone sending a slight chill down my spine. Sighing I gave him the extra earpiece and we stood there for all of another 5 minutes when Damon started leaning in towards me.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked my voice on edge of cracking.

"Showing you what I would do if I lived today as if it were my last." He looked at me deeply his blue eyes shone in the moonlight giving them that crystallized glow.

His timing was perfect just as his lips touched mine the song broke into the chorus

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

He let the kiss linger before breaking us apart he leaned close to my ear and whispered "Goodnight" finally making his way down the porch steps.

It really was the perfect start to the perfect day.


End file.
